Industrial gas turbines are used primarily to generate electrical power, where other gas turbine engines may have other primary purposes. For example, aero gas turbine engines are designed to be lightweight, and as small as possible in order to provide propulsion for aircraft. Aeroderivative gas turbine engines are aero gas turbine engines that have been modified to generate electrical power. Due to their original aero purpose, the aeroderivative engines are lighter than the industrial gas turbine engines, and therefore portable, but they are less robust and generate less electrical power. With little need to be light weight, portable, or aerodynamic, industrial gas turbines are generally made of heavy duty components with a primary concern being long engine life and electrical power output. This often results in an industrial gas turbine engine that is heavier and bulkier than aero or aeroderivative counterparts. This bulk yields longer engine life and greater output capacity, but also creates design and maintenance complexity and cost.